Cristina Fernández de Kirchner/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Cristina Fernández - Stephen Harper.jpg| La presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández, saluda al primer ministro de Canada, Stephen Harper, en la cumbre del G-20. (EFE) Estados Unidos * Ver Cristina Fernández - Jimmy Carter.jpg| La primera dama y Carter, durante el encuentro en la casa del ex presidente norteamericano. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Bill Clinton - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Argentine President Cristina Fernandez with Bill Clinton at government house Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires Date 7 June 2010 Cristina Fernández - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Argentina President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner to the Summit on Financial Markets and the World Economy Saturday, Nov. 15, 2008 Barack Obama - Cristina Fernández.jpg| La presidenta Cristina Fernández posa junto a su par de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, al término de la reunión bilateral que ambos jefes de Estado... Presidencia de la Nación Cristina Fernández - Hillary Clinton.jpg| U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Rodham Clinton poses with Argentine President Cristina Fernández de Kirchner following a bilateral meeting in Buenos Aires, Argentina March 1, 2010. U.S. Department of State Flickr América Central Costa Rica * Ver Cristina Fernández - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| La presidenta de Argentina Cristina Fernández (d) da la bienvenida a la presidenta de Costa Rica Laura Chinchilla (i) hoy, viernes 3 de diciembre de 2010, en la ciudad argentina de Mar del Plata, antes del inicio de la XX Cumbre Iberoamericana de Jefes de Estado y de Gobiernos. EFE/Ian Salas México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn, director general of the International Monetary Fund (IMF), invited to the fifth annual meeting of the Clinton Global Initiative (CGI) in hotel Sheraton: from left to right: Ernesto Zedillo ( Mexico), Cristina FERNANDEZ DE KIRCHNER (Argentina), Jan Peter Balkenende (Netherlands), Dominique Strauss-Kahn and Lawrence Summers (Director of the National Economic Council). Cristina Fernández - Vicente Fox.jpg| Kirchner y Cristina Fernandez con el ex presidente de México, Vicente Fox, en la IV Cumbre de las Américas que se realizó en Mar del Plata en noviembre de 2006 – Télam Cristina Fernández - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Los mandatarios de México, Felipe Calderón y Cristina Fernández, de Argentina, firmaron un tratado de extradición y varios acuerdos de cooperación económica, agrícola, tecnología, medio ambiente y educación. EFE Cristina Fernández - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Cristina Fernández de Kirchner recibe al presidente electo de México, Enrique Peña Nieto. LEO LA VALLE EFE Caribe Cuba * Ver Cristina Fernández - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fotografía del 21 de enero de 2009 en la que se observa al líder cubano Fidel Castro (i) al ser tomado de la mano por la presidenta de Argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (d), durante la visita oficial de la mandataria a La Habana (Cuba) | Foto: Presidencia de Argentina Cristina Fernández - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cristina Fernández de Kirchner y Raúl Castro. Palacio de la Revolución, La Habana, 19 de enero de 2009. (AP) Miguel Díaz-Canel - Sin imagen.jpg| Cuba's First Vice-President Miguel Diaz-Canel, Panama's First Lady Lorena Castillo Garcia de Varela, Cuban President Raul Castro and Argentine President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner wait for Pope Francis to arrive at Revolution Square in Havana to give the first mass of his visit to Cuba, on September 20, 2015. Pope Francis greeted massive crowds of fans and Catholic faithful Sunday as he arrived in his popemobile to give mass on Havana's iconic Revolution Square, the highlight of his trip to Cuba. Getty América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| El ex presidente Raúl Alfonsín junto a la actual mandataria argentina Cristina Kirchner. Carlos Menem - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Cristina Kirchner, Néstor Kirchner, Carlos Menem y Santa Cruz - YouTube. Fuente no especificada Cristina Fernández - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg‎| El frío saludo de Cristina con De la Rúa Adolfo Rodríguez Saá - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Del acto participaron los expresidentes Fernando De la Rúa, Alberto Rodríguez Saá y el hijo de Raúl Alfonsín, el diputado Ricardo Alfonsín.. Foto: Télam Cristina Fernández - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Former Argentine President Nestor Kirchner died on Wednesday of heart attack at age 60. His wife, Cristina Fernandez is the current president. (SAENZ/AP) Cristina Fernández - Mauricio Macri.jpg| La presidenta brindó su versión sobre la charla de ayer con el futuro presidente, Mauricio Macri. Archivo LA NACION Bolivia * Ver Cristina Fernández - Evo Morales.jpg| Morales remarcó que ahora los golpes de Estados no son violentos, sino "judiciales y congresales". | Foto: CrónicaViva Brasil * Ver Cristina Fernández - Lula da Silva.jpg| Former progressive Presidents Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner of Argentina and Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva of Brazil. | Photo: AFP Cristina Fernández - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Cristina Fernández y Dilma Rousseff se reunirán esta semana en Buenos Aires. AFP (archivo) Chile * Ver Cristina Fernández - Eduardo Frei.jpg| La mandataria argentina, Cristina Fernández, se entrevistó hoy con el senador chileno Eduardo Frei Ruiz Tagle, candidato oficialista a la Presidencia en las elecciones de diciembre próximo. Foto: AFP Photo / Juan Mabromata Cristina Fernández - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Cristina Fernández, Ricardo Lagos y Néstor Kirchner, en un momento de distensión, ante el paisaje del glaciar Perito Moreno. Foto: DyN Cristina Fernández - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Fotografía de la página web michellebachelet.cl del encuentro entre la mandataria argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (d), con la presidenta electa de Chile, Michelle Bachelet (i), este lunes 10 de marzo de 2014, en Santiago, previo al acto Cristina Fernández - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Cristina Fernández y Sebastian Piñera, presidentes de Argentina y Chile, representan dos estrategias económicas contrapuestas. REUTERS Colombia * Ver Cristina Fernández - Ernesto Samper.jpg| 30 de septiembre Expresidenta de Argentina, Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner, visitó la Sede de UNASUR, junto al Secretario General, Ernesto Samper Pizano Álvaro Uribe - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Ex presidente Álvaro Uribe y Presidenta Cristina Fernández / EFE Cristina Fernández - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| La presidenta Cristina Fernández de Kirchner celebró hoy la serie de acuerdos firmados con su par de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. Ecuador * Ver Cristina Fernández - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa junto a Cristina Kirchner. Foto: Archivo / EFE Paraguay * Ver Cristina Fernández - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| La presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, con el embajador paraguayo la semana pasada en en Los Olivos. Reuters Cristina Fernández - Fernando Lugo.jpg| El Embajador Rafael Romá acompañó la visita del presidente electo del Paraguay, Fernando Lugo a la Presidenta Cristina Fernández, en su despacho de la Casa Rosada, ayer miércoles 30 de julio. Cristina Fernández - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Cartes y Cristina Fernández se saludan. 10 DE SETIEMBRE DE 2013 14:00. EFE Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Cristina Fernández.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, y su esposa, Cristina Fernández; el de México, Vicente Fox; el de Perú, Alejandro Toledo, y su esposa, Eliane Karp; los Reyes; Zapatero; el mandatario de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, y Sonsoles Espinosa, esposa del jefe del Gobierno español, en Salamanca. GORKA LEJARCEGI Alan García - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Alan García y Cristina Fernández, ayer en Lima. AP Cristina Fernández - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Humala se reunió con Cristina en la Casa Rosada. (Medios/Reuters) Uruguay * Ver Cristina Fernández - José Mujica.jpg| Polémicos dichos del presidente José Mujica: "Esta vieja es peor que el tuerto". Crédito: AP Cristina Fernández - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Presidente De La República, Dr. Tabaré Vázquez y Presidenta De La Nación Argentina, Abogada Cristina Fernández De Kirchner Mar 16, 2015. webdiariolarepublica Venezuela * Ver Cristina Fernández - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Cristina Fernández y Hugo Chávez. Foto: archivo La Nación Cristina Fernández - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| MADURO Y CRISTINA. (DyN). Fuentes Categoría:Cristina Fernández de Kirchner